The Day It Started
by OneHellOfAnOtaku123
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt went too far with one of his pranks and almost killed his teacher. He was expelled from school, leaving Feliciano Vargas in tears. Rated T for now, it might change later on though, just a warning. Thank you for reading .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ^^ This is a story I have been working on with my friend. I hope you all enjoy it! It changes POV a lot, She did Gil, and I did Feli. I've been thinking about doing a follow up Spamano fic for this story, but my decision isn't final. I really do need to start focusing on school -.-'' Well anyways, that's enough ranting from me!**

**Enjoy~**

Just another day, it should have been right, but it wasn't, of course. But, that was Gilbert Beilschmidt for you. He could ruin a perfect day with a snap of his fingers. Today was supposed to be fun, a day full of pranks to pull on his teachers to show the school just how fearless he was. But that all ended when he almost killed one of his teachers, Mr. Morris, by leaving a small puddle of water by his desk. A broken leg and a lot of school fines. Instead of making the Prussian pay the hospital fees for Mr. Morris, he was expelled. His senior year. Four years down the drain for this. As he left the school, having stuffed everything from his locker in a big Hobo Bag slung around his shoulder, he saw the man he had a crush on for quite some time. Feliciano Vargas, a short, cute Italian junior who had stolen his heart a while ago. But now, he wouldn't even have the chance...

* * *

Feliciano Vargas was a bubbly straight A student. He was loved by everyone he had happened to meet. Students, teachers, hell! Even people he passed on the street adored him and his enthusiastic personality. His parents even favored him over his older identical brother, Lovino, who tended to get into a lot of trouble with the mafia. Feliciano had a perfect life going for him, great grades, prospering social life, scholarship for an art school in his homeland Italy. But none of that really mattered to him once he caught sight of a German senior. No, nothing mattered at all except for this German. Feliciano soon found out that the one who had caught his eye was the practical jokester, Gilbert Beilschmidt. From the day Feliciano set his eyes on the tall, mysterious German, the more he wanted to get his attention. He started to follow Gilbert around a lot, cautiously, secretly. And then one day, he had a conversation with his crush. It was short and sweet, but Feliciano was still ecstatic .He had spoken with Gilbert! They started talking for a while, as friends of course. Until that dreadful day Gilbert was expelled. Feliciano left school early in tears, not wanting to go back.

* * *

Gilbert was angry with himself. He went too far with his pranks, and nothing could be worse than not being able to talk with that little Italian crush of his.

"Such a fuckin' idiot…" He muttered coldly to himself.

Now, the thought of not being able to graduate didn't make him angry. It was the thought of not being able to see Feliciano... Since he lived alone, except for his younger brother, who was at school, he let out a howl of anger and frustration. Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him. He had exchanged phone numbers with Feliciano. Yes, all hope shall not be given up yet!

"Vhere is zhat damn phone…" He spat, getting up from his bed and looking around vigorously. Once he found it, he smirked lightly and found Feliciano's number, sending him a quick text.

_Don't know if you remember me or not. Gilbert Belschmidt. Got expelled today.. Wondering if you want to hang out sometime. Text me back!_

When he felt like the text was good enough, he wasted no time in sending it and keeping his phone by him at all times.

* * *

Feliciano trudged to his room, avoiding his parents' worried calls from the living room. He opened the door with a little difficulty, not having much energy from all the crying he had done. He wasn't going to be able to see Gilbert anymore, the only person he truly wanted to see when he walked into the huge tan high school every morning. For the first time in his life, Feliciano felt as if the world had come crashing down onto his delicate shoulders, he didn't have the motivation to do anything, no appetite for pasta, he felt as if everything in his life had no meaning anymore. He walked into his spacious room slowly, noticing his dreadful appearance when he glanced at the mirror. He stood there for a moment, he looked_ terrible_. His usual gleaming eyes were bloodshot, threatening to spill out the salty tears he had come to taste earlier. His hair was disgruntled, the strange curl drooping. His school uniform was untidy and ungodly. The shirt was untucked and his tie was hanging on by a thread. He cringed at the sight in his mirror and plopped down on his bed lazily. He curled into a ball and felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and opened it, seeing Gilbert had texted him. He felt a small smile form at his lips as he read the message over and over. He quickly started typing furiously on his keypad.

_Gil! (\^w^/) Of course I remember you silly! I'm sorry to hear about the incident... But I'd love to meet up sometime!_

Feliciano started to grin as he pressed 'SEND', holding his phone to his heart, eagerly waiting Gilbert's reply.

* * *

Phase One: Complete. He got the Italian to say yes to hanging out sometime in the future, and now started Phase Two... what would they do? It couldn't be too hard to think of something to do, but it really was. Gilbert sighed, running a hand through his snow hair as his crimson eyes stared at his phone in thought. Right now, the German already knew when he wanted to hang out with Feliciano; Tonight. No buts. He wanted to see the teen and do everything he could to make sure that Feliciano could escape from his home. From talking to him off and on, Gilbert already knew that the teen's parents would never allow him to leave at such a late time, and it was already almost four o clock. What could he do? Grabbing his phone, he texted back,

_Awesome! How about tonight? If you need help, just ask. I can drive by and pick you up, and help you sneak out if you need it. We could go hang out at that really big park, Founder's. What do you think?_

He pressed that small green button, a ding signaling that the message had sent.

* * *

Feliciano waited impatiently for Gilbert's reply. When his phone buzzed, he shot straight up and opened it with a smile. Before he had the chance to skim through the message, he heard the front door slam open, followed by a stream of loud curses.

"FELICIANO!" he heard his elder brother yell, rocketing up the steps on the stairs.

Feliciano braced himself as his brother angrily burst into his room.

"What. The. HELL were you thinking, Feliciano?! Just running out of school like that! You had me worried sick!" Lovino spat.

Lovino Vargas, a senior attending Periwinkle High with his younger brother. The two were spitting images of each other looks-wise, but when it came to personality, they were on completely different pages. At first glance you'd think they look exactly the same, but if you dug a bit deeper, you'd see the differences. They both had that peculiar curl, but on different sides, Lovino's on the right, and Feliciano's on the left. Feliciano had a bubbly, outgoing attitude towards everyone, whereas Lovino was always cursing with a scowl on his face.

"Y-Yes, Lovi?" Feliciano squeaked, his voice unusually raspy.

Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down as he awkwardly patted Feliciano on the head. Lovino drew in a long breath before he finally spoke again.

"I heard... You left school crying," he started, trying to piece together everything he was trying to say in his mind. "Because that potato bastard got expelled."

Feliciano bit his lip as he huddled under his comforter, secretly pulling open his phone under the blanket.

"Feli..." The younger of the two could hear the confusion in Lovino's tone. "Just... Fuck... Don't get depressed over shit like that, ok? You need to focus on school and move on from there... And I hate seeing you sad, so cheer up."

Lovino was never known for being affectionate, this was one of the rare moments he showed that he truly cared for his brother. Feliciano sat his phone down and wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Lovi." He said with a slight smile. "I'll be ok."

Lovino let out a sigh of relief, slightly smiling. He jolted up, remembering something.

"Oh, right. I guess now's a perfect time to tell you." Lovino mumbled. "Mama and Papa are going out tonight, you should go out with a friend or something to lift your mood a little."

"B-but-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell them you're going out." Lovino murmured rubbing his neck. Feliciano giggled and looked at his brother knowingly.

"Antonio's coming over, isn't he?" Lovino gasped in surprise and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at Feliciano.

"T-That's none of your concern!" he grumbled defensively, walking out of the room.

Feliciano laughed and searched around for his forgotten phone. He pulled it open again and finished reading the message. His heart started throbbing as he slid the keypad open.

_My parents are out tonight so I'm free! ~ ^u^ Founder's sounds great! What time?_

Feliciano nervously pressed 'SEND', his heart still bumping in his chest.

**Woo! First chapter done~ ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well~ I'm back everyone!~ This chapter is so short T^T I am dreadfully sorry for that. *cries in corner* Well! I hope you guys at least enjoy it a little bit ^^''**

The time that passed until he got the text message was agonizing, the German feeling impatient on the time. How could he be so impatient about something so small? Well, it wasn't small to Gilbert, but it was small to everyone else. When he finally got a text back from the younger male, his heart swelled in happiness that he just couldn't express properly, never before feeling this happy before.

_Okay, but I will still pick you up. I'd hate to make a fragile Italian like you walk four miles to the park. And, let's say six._

He chuckled, sending the message with a wide smirk. Maybe, he could show his affection in small bits. Six… One hour until he could see that cute little teen. Wow, when was a time he had been so crazy for some one?

* * *

The young Italian was giddily evaluating his walk-in closet for an outfit he thought would be suitable for that evening. He hummed a sweet tune as he threw together a button-down shirt, and jet black jeans.

_Now to get out of this god forsaken uniform._ He thought, remembering the day's events, making him shudder in disapproval and sadness.

He tore off his grey slacks quickly as he heard his phone vibrate on his orderly desk. "Going to see Gil!" he exclaimed with delight over and over again, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he scurried over to his phone.

_Aw! That's mean Gil! I'm super strong! ~_ He teased, giggling with excitement. _I'll see you at six! :)_

He set his phone down gingerly, skipping out of his room, walking in the direction of the bathroom when he heard the front door open.

"Lovi~!" he heard Lovino's 'friend' coo.

Antonio's feelings for Lovino were obvious. He was obviously madly in love with him, but alas he was too dense to realize his own feelings. On the other hand, Lovino was stubborn with his feelings; it would take him far longer to realize what he felt for the Spaniard. Antonio would be waiting for quite some time.

"M-my name's not 'Lovi~' you tomato bastard!"

Feliciano heard a few more curses coming from his fuming brother, as he gently shut the bathroom door. He laughed quietly, delighted for his brother, who was way too stubborn for his own good.

"Poor Antonio." he chuckled, running a brush through his light brown hair, quickly adding a spritz of his Dolce and Gabbana cologne Lovino had gotten him for Christmas.

He finished getting ready shortly after, clutching his phone to his chest as he watched the time.

"5:35." He groaned and pulled out a book, hoping that it would make the time go by faster.

* * *

The next thirty minutes were the longest minutes of Gilbert's life, thus far. He just wanted to get to the park and talk to Feliciano, hang out with him and maybe even confess a few things to him. This night _will _be perfect, and the German will do everything to make sure it will go his way. 6:07. Better go pick up...

"SHIT!" With a hurried huff, Gilbert got his phone and rushed out of the small house, slapping himself. Quickly, not wanting to waste time, he opted on calling Feliciano and asking him just_ where_ he lived. He dialed the number quickly, having already memorized it, and pressed call as quickly as his fingers could move.

"Ah, Feliciano. Vhere do you live? I don't think I ever asked..."

* * *

Feliciano was feeling rather impatient. _"Where is he?"_ he wondered constantly.

"6:06..." he mumbled to himself, having an odd sense of fear that the German wouldn't show up.

He ran a hand through his hair and started to walk up the steps to his front door, he came to an abrupt stop when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller id and drew in a nervous, but gleeful breath.

"Gil!" he answered, the excitement in his voice could be heard distinctly. He heard the guilty tone in Gilbert's voice as he spoke. "Hmmm? Where I live? Oh!" Feliciano couldn't help but giggle at how forgetful Gilbert was. He chuckled again and gave a precise address as he kicked an astray pebble by his foot. "Can't wait! Talk to you when you get here! Bye, Gilbert!" he exclaimed, waiting until he heard a definite sign that the German had hung up.

He smiled to himself and sat on the steps, waiting nervously for Gilbert to get there.

* * *

Gilbert smirked some when he heard Feliciano's voice, loving the excitement hidden in it.

"Mmhmm..I am on my vay right now." He chuckled, getting into his car and starting the engine as he started to back out of his driveway, licking his dry lips as he followed the directions. "Okay, see ya later, Feli.~" He purred.

He started driving a little over the speed limit to get to Feliciano. Of course, he wouldn't speed with the petite Italian in his car, and he just wanted to get with him as quickly as possible, of course. It took about ten or so minutes, but he made it. The nice two story house looked fitting for Feliciano. And, there in front, was said Italian, waiting oh-so patiently, or so the German thought, for the elder teen. He rolled down the window, smirking some.

"Hurry and get in. I don't vant to vaste the night avay vaiting for you." He laughed, waving for him to come in.

* * *

The young Italian was occasionally peeking up from the book he wasn't really interested in reading, letting his eyes dart across the street, searching for car lights coming towards his direction. He was a bit jumpy every time a car drove by, hoping that it would be Gilbert to sweep him away. He sighed dreamily as his mind drifted away, thinking about what would happen tonight.

_Is this a date?_ He wondered, a slight blush forming at his cheeks. He quickly shook his head. _No, no, no Feli! Don't get ahead of yourself! You're just hanging out with him is all!_ He scolded himself, unconsciously wagging a finger.

He was brought to reality when he realized Gilbert had pulled up, calling and beckoning him to get in his car. Feliciano blushed slightly and bounced up from where he was sitting. He skipped joyfully to Gilbert's car, his forgotten book lying on the porch.

"Gil!" He exclaimed, pulling open the car door. "Nice to see you again!" he slid into the passenger seat with his signature smile as he gazed up at the German. "Let's go, si? ~" he said contently as he buckled himself into his seat belt.

**Ah. The cliffhangers. I hate doing that to you guys Dx But we don't have enough material for the next chapter yet. But nevertheless we will keep working to the bone. See you all next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter~**

**I hope you are all enjoying it, even a little bit. ^^'''**

When the young Italian got into the car with him, Gilbert made no waste in going out of the drive way quickly, wanting to get as much time to spend with Feliciano as he could. He really couldn't remember a time when he had wanted to spend time with someone so badly, well, except for his Uncle Fritz. Even now, he would do anything to just have a few words with that man..

"Okay, so do you have any idea of vhen you vill need me to take you home, Feli?" He asked, turning a few turns until he made it to the big park, loving how late it was already.

Nobody ever came to this park at night, some being too scared of how dark the park was, since it was barely lit, and others just too lazy. But, the darkness could help Gilbert a little in getting this little Italian to be his.. Once parked, he got out and walked over to open the other's door for him, his arm going to the side as he bowed teasingly.

"Italian's first~"

Feliciano hummed lightly, trying to calm his racing heart.

_Be cool, Feli! Don't mess this da-Er... Don't ruin tonight!_ he was lost in his thoughts, coming to when Gilbert had begun to spoke.

"Hm..." The young Italian lightly drummed a few fingers against his cheek, thinking what time would seem appropriate. He flashed his teeth in a striking smile. "Anytime. ~"

His words sounded unsure, but he kept the smile in place. He drew in a breath and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He honestly didn't know when his parents would be returning, he hadn't gotten any details from his elder brother if it was a business trip, or just a fancy evening out of the house. He pursed his lips and peered through the tinted window.

"Ahh." He sighed dreamily.

The nighttime scene of the park was dazzling; it took the Italian's breath away. Gilbert pulled up and parked, taking no time in opening the door for the younger teen. Feliciano nearly giggled, blood threatening to run to his face as he unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car. He teasingly curtsied back.

"Oh, why _thank you, Gilbert." _He replied bubbly.

He took in the sight around him.

"It's... beautiful." He murmured contently.

Gilbert laughed lovingly, closing and locking up his car when Feliciano followed him out. Having been to this park enough times, he knew where everything stood and sat, looking behind him to Feliciano and smiling thoughtfully.

"Can you see everything pretty vell, or do you think you vould need some help?"

In his mind, the German was praying the teen will not deny wanting help, because that could give the elder a chance to hold his hand and guide to one of his favorite spot in the whole park. In the back, there is a Weeping Willow with long branches that are sturdy enough to swing one, as long as you hold at least six in all.

Maybe he could teach Feli, if he already didn't know how, how to swing on them. Not only was it fun, but it is a good stress reliever. Just the beauty of the tree in the darkness. And, if Gilbert had to say it, the most romantic spot in town.

The younger heard the click of the passenger click shut behind him, but his eyes were still focused on the dazzling sight of the park in front of him. A grin formed on his lips as he turned to meet Gilbert's eyes.

"W-well. I've never been here before," He started, his eyes gleaming in excitement. "So I'd love for you to show me around!"

He exclaimed twirling around playfully, clearly thrilled.

_I'm so excited~ It's beautiful here!_ Feliciano thought. _Maybe... You could try... to hold his hand later on... _

The smile turned into a grin as his mind started roaming all of the possibilities and chances he would have with his German tonight. He really wanted to have a good time with Gil, not caring if he got scolded by his parents for returning late.

_I'm sure Lovi can cover for me~_ he thought happily, making a mental note to thank Lovino later.

He stared back into Gilbert's crimson eyes and skipped closer to him, ready to follow along by his side.

When he heard Feliciano say that, the German's heart soared with excitement and he grinned happily.

"Okay! Then, let's be off!" He cheered, taking Feliciano's hand and dragging him off to show him around the beautiful area.

It was a pretty big park, a lot to see and a lot to do. Gilbert just showed Feliciano the important parts, like the swing and the bigger towers to walk around on. Then, after about six minutes or so, Gilbert got to his weeping willow. He liked to call it his, just because he was the only one who ever saw it or just lay down by it.

"Have you ever svung around on a villov's branches before?" He asked, letting go of Feliciano's hand to go over to the flowing branches, grabbing about seven and holding onto them tightly.

Gilbert grabbed his hand, and he could feel his heart swell with joy. He no longer cared that his face started to turn a vibrant shade of red as the German took a hold of his hand and dragged him around. He grinned and happily obliged, enjoying all of the wonderful sights.

The Italian especially loved the well-built towers, placed in many places alongside the walk-way. A couple of minutes of walking and sight-seeing, Feliciano set his eyes on an enormous tree, looming and beckoning him in the dark night sky. The young Italian frowned slightly when the warmth of his hand was removed, but watched as Gilbert approached the tree and grabbing some of the branches.

"No." Feliciano breathed, in awe at the tree's beauty, enticing him to draw forth. "Never." He whispered smiling, having approached Gilbert. He looked up at the German shyly. "Would you show me how? ~"

Within the moment Feliciano spoke that, Gilbert had already reached over and grabbed the Italian's shoulder and pulled him close, handing him the branches he was holding.

"Okay, just hold on tightly and trust all of your veight in the branches. Here, follow my lead."

Again, Gilbert grabbed a few more of the branches and held onto them tightly, letting one of his arms go around Feliciano's waist to pull him back along with him, scooting them both back until his toes were the only thing on the ground.

"Now, you vill just hold on tightly and jump up. Then have fun~" He chuckled, holding onto the branches with both hands and letting his feet lift up, his whole body going forward as he practically flew through the air.

Swiftly, Feliciano had been grabbed by the German and pulled close. His breath hitched as he tried to concentrate on the words spilling out through Gilbert's mouth. It was mission nearly impossible for the head-over-heels Italian. He genuinely got the concept of what the man beside him was trying to explain.

He somehow managed to do as he was directed, suddenly feeling Gilbert's hand holding him by his waist firmly. The hand was removed a short time after as the German kept instructing him about what he was to do next.

Feliciano watched in awe as Gilbert leapt onto the branches and started to sway around. He followed his instructions, stumbling a bit at first. He quickly caught on and started enjoying himself. He started laughing and started to swing to his heart's content.

"Ve~! This is fun, Gil!"

He exclaimed gleefully, humming slightly as he turned his gaze onto the German. His heart started racing again. He started to feel doubtful, could he really _confess_ to Gilbert? What if Gilbert didn't feel the same way? _Maybe… I should…_ he thought feeling a little more confident, nevertheless, his thoughts were still laced with the familiar taste of doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back to bring you the new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update it .-. Thank you to everyone who are following and who are continuing to read this story. **

**I do not own Hetalia or anyone of the wonderful characters**

**Enjoy~**

The German was happy when he came to a stop, loving the excitement coming from Feliciano's voice. Oh, elation it brought him to know that he was the cause of this happiness. He could go for days just staring at that smile…

"Heh, just be careful to not fall~" He purred, stopping himself and holding back so he could just the Italian have his fun for a moment.

It was a perfect scene of happiness.. The only thing to make this better? If Gilbert could man up and finally tell Feliciano how he felt about him. But, that could wait for later on in the evening. No need to be so hasty and ruin a perfect moment such as this.

"I am glad to see you are having fun, Feli."

Feliciano swayed passionately side to side, his thoughts were going wild. He wanted desperately to tell the German how he truly felt, but the thought of being rejected by his love broke his heart. He decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind; he could deal with them later. His swinging gently slowed down as leaned his head against some of the branches he was holding onto. He was ecstatic.

"I won't fall, Gil. ~" he cooed reassuringly, twisting around a bit unconsciously.

He tilted his head and stared up at the stars in the sky, it had been awhile since he had seen so many, the night sky had been so cloudy, he could barely find the moon. He smiled lovingly and giggled.

"Thank you for taking me here, Gilbert." He sighed dreamily.

"Anytime.." He mumbled, continuing to just watch Feliciano swing around.

_Just get it over with... Even if he did reject you, at least you would have it off your chest and out of the way.._ Gilbert fought internally with himself for a few moments, a hand going up to rub his forehead gently as he let out a soft sigh.

He waited a moment, waiting for Feliciano to swing back near him. Once he did, the German wasted no time in letting his arm snake around the Italian's waist, pulling him from the branches and into his tight embrace.

_Gott, what am I doing?! _

"Hey… Feliciano, could I tell you something?"

"Ve~" The Italian cooed, swinging a little closer to the German.

He continued to swing for a few moments, still fighting with himself mentally.

_Come on, Feliciano! Get ahold of yourself! There's no way he would return your feelings... He'd probably be disgusted, and think that you're really weird, and would never want to see you ag-_

His thoughts were cut short as he was unexpectedly pulled tightly from the branches, and into the German's arms. He gasped slightly; surprised as he looked up into those eyes he had come to love. He refrained from nuzzling closer, in fear he would be pushed away. He slyly moved a bit closer, making sure it didn't seem intentional.

"A-anything." He mumbled, his face heating up in anticipation.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod... He's so close!_

He brushed a few strands of hair from his face, trying to slow his racing heart down.

Gilbert let his other arm go around Feliciano's waist, pulling ever closer as he just stayed like that for a moment. Even if he did get rejected, he would still have gotten a nice, sweet hug from him.

"I…" He sighed heavily, holding onto him more tightly as he tried to think through everything carefully. "I know you may not feel ze same vay..." He mumbled, biting his lower lip softly.

Now, with all of his confidence…

"I really... Really like you, almost close to love, if I even have permission to say zhat."

He chuckled nervously, pulling back and letting the younger teen go. Now the hard part…

"I vas vondering... If you may have, have felt ze same vay?"

_Is this really happening?!_ Feliciano wondered as he was being held tighter.

He eased into embrace, and waited for the German to continue. He looked up at the older teen, seeing how he struggled to continue what he was trying to say. He gulped lightly, his heart started beating uncontrollably as he watched Gilbert pull back to confess his feelings.

The Italian felt as if all the air in his lungs was blown out of him. His knees started to feel as if they were about to give out, then it hit him. His feelings had been returned.

He kept silent for a moment, processing everything that had just happened. Feliciano smiled and threw his arms around the German in a blur. He nuzzled his head into Gilbert's neck.

"Yes! I've... wanted to tell you for some time! ~" he cooed. "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip around the German, not wanting to let go.

For the first time in a very long time, the German teen felt happy. A happiness that only few things could bring. A nervous chuckle escaped his throat, his arms lifting the lithe Italian up and spinning him around for a moment. How could one hold back such happiness?

"I am happy… Oh-so happy~"

Out of the sudden haze, Gilbert leant down some and pressed his lips gently to Feliciano's so suddenly that he feared he may have scared the other.

"So-sorry... Got lost in ze moment I guess...~" He chuckled again, putting the other back to the ground and letting his arms retreat back to his side.

He has to calm down, if just a little bit, not to scare the teen.

Finally, the Italian knew how the other felt about him. His heart leaped in joy as he was kissed softly. His face started to heat up as he smiled, lacing his fingers into the German's.

"N-no. You're fine, Gil~!" He cooed, pushing himself up onto his tippy-toes so he could press a firm kiss onto the older teen's mouth.

He pulled away shyly as he happily swayed side to side.

"I'm so happy~" he sang out again, unable to block out the feelings of joy.

He was brought out of his happy go lucky trance when his phone started buzzing wildly in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it eagerly.

"From Lovi." he muttered, sliding open his phone to read the message.

_Oi, the tomato bastard decided to finally leave. Get home soon, idiota! You can't stay out all night. _

Feliciano sighed as reality struck him. He would have to leave Gilbert's side soon, and he just finally confirmed his feelings. He sadly typed back.

_Ok, Lovi. I'll be home soon. :c_

"Good... I vas scared I vas going too fast for you, Feli..." He sighed, his arms finding their way back around Feliciano's waist to hold him close to his chest, not really wanting to give him up.

When he heard the buzz of the phone, the happy expression turned into a disappointed pout. Who was ruining this perfect moment between them both?

"Lovino? Vat did he have to say?" He asked, not being able to read the message that well. And, by the look on Feliciano's face, it most likely wasn't the happiest of things. "Is everything alright?" He asked, opting to letting Feliciano go.

"Si... Lovi's just reminding me I have to be home soon." The young Italian murmured, fumbling with his fingers.

Feliciano nestled his head into the German's chest and sighed.

"I don't want to go home." He whined softly, reluctant to pull away from Gilbert's embrace for even a second.

He drew in a breath and decided to ask about his parents' whereabouts, he regretted not asking Lovino earlier, but he was too excited to care.

_Oh, Lovi. Where did Mama and Papa go? When will they get back?_

A long minute later, he got his reply from his hotheaded brother.

_Shit, Feli._ _They only went out for dinner. Don't worry, they got home a little while ago and I told them you were in bed sick and I was taking care of you. They went to sleep, so you should be clear. I'll stay up to help you sneak back in. You're lucky I'm doing this for you idiota! _

Feliciano beamed, happy his brother was so understanding.

_Ve~ Grazie, Lovi!_

He shut his phone and explained the situation to Gilbert.

"I don't want you to leave… It will be too boring just sitting at home alone."

Gilbert wasn't one to usually complain about being alone, but this was different. Now, he just wanted to spend every moment with the younger teen. Why can't life be good to him for once?

"So… Do you want me to help you sneak in or anything?" He asked, laying his chin on top of Feliciano's head sweetly as he kissed his hair lovingly.

Why was he in such a lovey dovey mood right now?

"And… I know you may have other plans, but do you want to try doing something this weekend or… something of the sorts?"

Feliciano nodded understandingly.

"Ve, I know, Gilbert. I don't want to leave either..."

He stated, melting into the German's touch. He kept thinking this was some sort of dream, the kind he never wanted to wake up from.

"Lovi has already confirmed that he will be helping me, so no need to worry about that." He said with a reassuring smile, wishing that he could stay in the albino's arms forever and forget about everything.

He held his love close as he spoke of weekend plans.

"Ve~ Are you asking me on a date, Gil?" Feliciano teased, poking the German's cheek playfully. "I'm free anytime!" he cooed, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

As his thoughts went racing through his mind, reality struck him. His parents. What would they do when they found out Feliciano was in love with a man? They were strongly devoted Catholics and believed that homosexuals were all evil and deserved to be sent to Hell for showing such ungodly behavior. Feliciano bit his lip, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for his parents to approve of his feelings for someone of the same sex.

_What am I going to do?_ He wondered staring up into Gilbert's worried crimson eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. ^^ I have some good and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first. (don't hate me Dx )**

**BAD NEWS:**

**1.) The lovely person I'm writing this with had a severe tornado warning in her county last night, so she might not be able to reply for some time. **

**2.) This is the shortest chapter Dx I'm so sorry, we had to cut it short last night.**

**3.) She might be busy for a while. :'(**

**GOOD NEWS:**

**1.) If worse comes to worse, I will not give up on the story! **

**2.) If she can no longer reply, I will continue the story by myself; I'd hate to disappoint you guys like that!**

**3.) I WILL be writing a follow-up Spamano fic for this story. ^^ Not sure of what to call it though… Do you guys have any suggestions? :D I'd LOVE to hear them! I might even use one~ **

**Ok, ok xD Back to the story. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. All credit goes to the fantastic Hidekaz Himaruya!**

Gilbert sighed, shaking his head as he tried to find a way to just spend at least a little more time with Feliciano, even if it were a few seconds.

"Then... How about this Saturday? We could come to this park again~" He suggested, smiling at his own thoughts.

He blinked at the poke to his cheeks, chuckling happily as his cheek was kissed right after. When the silence struck Feliciano, a frown came to the German's face and he let a hand rest on the Italian teen's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"Hey... You look a little worried. Maybe we should go now so you could get some rest? I will drive you back."

The worry in the younger's eyes made his heart drop, his arms wrapping around his shoulders so he could hug him again.

"What is on your mind? You can tell me if you want…"

"N-no. Everything's fine~ I was just thinking about how happy I am!" Feliciano exclaimed, faking a smile.

He took Gilbert's hand and intertwined their fingers and started walking around aimlessly. He skipped around joyfully, shrugging off the thoughts from before, not wanting to worry his German any more than he already was. He took a few glances towards the German's direction, seeing that he seemed a bit distracted, and the look in his eyes still had a hint of worry. Feliciano took this chance to bring up the date that weekend.

"Hey, Gil~," He cooed, successfully getting the older teen's eyes on him. "There's this really fun carnival coming into town Saturday! ~ would you want to go with me?" He asked, smiling and twirling around as they reached the German's car.

Gilbert nodded to this, the frown soon turning into a smile as soon as the carnival was brought up. How long had it been since he'd gone to a carnival?

"Of course, I would love to!" He took out his keys, walking to the passenger seat to let Feliciano in before he got in himself. "Well, you just tell me what time and I will pick you up as soon as I can~" He cooed once he slide into the driver's side, starting the ignition and carefully pulling out to drive to Feliciano's house. "And, maybe we could get your brother and Toni to go too~ I heard from the little Spaniard that he wanted to get closer to Lovi." He chuckled softly, his hand going over to hold onto Feliciano's hand.

Feliciano grinned ear to ear, opening his window so the cool air could waft around in the vehicle. He could hear the crickets chirping as the wind blew through his air.

"Ve, the carnival starts at six, Gil! And Big Brother Toni wants to get closer to Lovi? ~" Feliciano giggled softly, gently entwining his fingers with the German's. "What took him so long? ~" The Italian cooed, making fun of his brother's dense friend.

The young teen turned his attention back to the intriguing night life before him. As soon as he saw the street name his face fell. They were so close to his street. He wanted to stay with his German longer!

"Gil." he whined innocently, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. "I don't want to leave!" He exclaimed, grabbing the older teen's free hand with both arms, snuggling it tightly.

Gilbert sighed softly, squeezing Feliciano's hand softly as he pulled down the Italian's street.

"Fe-Feli?" He looked over to the younger, his heart breaking in two when he saw that face. "Oh... Well..." He thought for a moment, stopping the car on the curb, right next to Feliciano's street. "Your brother wouldn't mind me keep you for much longer, would he?" He whispered unbuckling his seat belt so he could lean over and peck Feliciano's lips sweetly. "Besides, I can't wait a whole day to see you at the carnival! ~"

The Italian sniffled and leaned into the German, letting out a sad sigh.

"I can't either, Gil." he murmured honestly, staring at the crimson orbs that were looking down at him endearingly. "B-but... Lovi is ill-tempered... I-I mean! He means well... I just don't want him to worry any more than he has tonight..." he squeaked hesitantly, yearning to stay by the German.

_What am I saying? Am I... nervous?_

"But, I just want to have you to myself for a long time." Gilbert whined, a hand going to cup Feliciano's cheek as he watched the younger.

Feliciano's caramel eyes glazed over the German's, determining to read his expression.

"Oh! I have an idea!" he cooed, perking up at an inhuman rate. "Lovi told my parents I'm sick... And since they work all day, I could sneak out and spend the whole day with you!"

Gilbert loved hearing the nervousness in Feliciano's voice; it could only make him so much cuter! Was that bad? Maybe not...

When his voice turned so suddenly, Gilbert sat back and he listened.

"So.." He thought for a moment, smiling more as he nodded quickly. "That is perfect!" He leaned down, giving him another quick peck. "I will get to spend two days with mein kleine Italiener~" He chuckled softly, beaming down at the younger. "When do they leave for work, do you know?"

"Hmm... Around eight I believe." The Italian murmured thoughtfully.

"Then I will pick you up at eight~" the German beamed, sitting back in his seat.

This was one of the first times Feliciano was going behind his parents' backs. The one initial detail was that Feliciano didn't care nor did he feel guilty. He wanted to see Gilbert as much as he could, even if it meant he had to eat chicken noodle soup at all three meals the next day. He smiled to himself as he placed a soft kiss onto the elder's cheek.

"Any idea on what you want to do tomorrow, Gil?"

What would they do tomorrow?

_We could do almost anything... And I am still drawing a blank as to what we could do! _Gilbert thought, annoyed with himself.

"Well... We could go to the park again.. Or, we could even go to the mall or just walk around somewhere."

A small smirk came to his lips, his hand going down to tip the Italian's chin, soon pulling it away.

"Anything is fine as long as I am doing it with you~"

Feliciano felt his face flush as Gilbert gently moved his hand away from his delicate chin. He let out a nervous giggle as he lifted himself up from the leathery seat to kiss the German softly on the lips.

"I've had fun tonight, Gil." The Italian remarked, returning to his seat smoothly brushing his left hand over top the German's right.

He smiled as he watched Gilbert skillfully restart his car, slowly maneuvering towards the younger's house. Feliciano's heart raced with anticipation as they crept nearer.

_Please... Don't wake up… Mama, Papa..._He thought to himself, biting his lip unconsciously.

**Translation Note:**

**Mein Kleine Italiener – My Little Italian**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me just start by saying, IM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! ;^; I'VE HAD THE STRESS FROM FINALS, HOME, GRADES, ****EVERYTHING****! D; I've also had this tremendous writer's block with my stories, so I think they'll all be on HIATUS until further notice. ;n; DON'T HATE ME. I'm still working on them, they just end out horribly so I have to restart the whole thing! It also doesn't help that I've been starting new stories and story plots. ^^; Like last night, I had this HUGE urge to start writing an Englandcest (1p!England x 2p!England) fanfic. It's actually turning out pretty swell~ Well the plot xD I haven't begun writing it yet. I know. BAD AUTHOR! I feel like Usagi from Junjou Romantica. –sigh- I can't keep starting stories until I FINISH all of my other ones! Urgh. Again, I'm so sorry. ;^; **

He was reluctant to just pull right up in front of the Italian's home, not wanting to let the teen go just yet. How could he just let Feliciano go after they both just confessed they both love each other?

"Well… Looks like we are here.." He mumbled sadly, looking over at the younger sheepishly

"Yea, we're here..." Feliciano whined solemnly. He really didn't want to leave Gil's side, but his conscious told him otherwise.

"Do I really have to give you up so quickly? I wish we could have just spent a little more time together at least, ja?"

"I-I wish I could stay,"

The Italian's breath hitched as he felt something vibrate deep within his pocket.

"But fratello is blowing up my phone, wondering where I am." He mumbled, pulling his forgotten device out.

Gilbert sighed softly, poking Felicianio's cheek with two of his fingers as he leaned over to press a kiss gently to his lips as a farewell, pulling his lips just a few inches away from the Italian's.

"I hope I will still be able to see you tomorrow, mein liebe~"

Feliciano's heart swelled with joy followed by grief. He sighed as he gingerly unbuckled his seat belt as Gilbert kissed him tenderly.

"We'll have more time tomorrow.~" he cooed, pushing open his door and hopping out.

"Ja, we will!" He smiled brightly, doing his best to just let the Italian go

He shut the door carefully and skipped over to the driver's seat, beckoning his love to roll down the window. Once the German did as he was asked, Feliciano smiled.

"See you tomorrow, il mio amore.~" He gave the German a chaste kiss before stumbling up the stairs to his porch.

And, with that last chaste kiss, Gilbert could finally let him go. He waved to the Italian, his heart soaring with the words the Italian last spoke spinning in his head. All that the German needed to know was that the word amore, meant love. Ahh, nothing could ruin this night for him now.

Gilbert made his way back to his home, sighing softly as he pulled into his driveway. Once he locked his car, he made his way inside, looking around for his younger brother now.

"Luddy? Are you home?"

"Where were you, Bruder? You had me worried sick!" Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother spat.

He put a hand to his brow as he drew in a long deep breath.

"Mein Gott, bruder..." he mumbled below his breath as he jerked around swiftly making his way to their shared kitchen.

"I made dinner." He stated to his brother, gesturing towards the wurst and potatoes in the microwave.

Gilbert chuckled and rolled his eyes to his brother's nagging, going to look at the food sitting in the microwave for him.

"Mmn... I was with Feli at the park." He spoke absentmindedly, his hunger for in power than his mind as he took the food and sat at the dining room table and began to eat. "I thought I texted you? You couldn't have been _that _worried, ja?"

"Feli?" Ludwig murmured rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Feliciano... Vargas?" The younger German asked dumbfounded.

The young Italian that made Ludwig's heart soar with happiness from every minuscule smile the Italian cracked? The same cheerful Italian that he had come to love over the years?

"Lieber Gott..." Ludwig murmured, suddenly feeling a ping of jealousy smack him in the face. He turned his hardened gaze back towards his brother.

"And my phone is broken. You thought it would be awesome to see what would happen if you threw it at a car." Ludwig crossed his arms in a distasteful manner, trying to calm down.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his brother's words, rolling his eyes again as he spoke with a full mouth.

"Well, you should have had a better grip on your phone." He grinned, chuckling as he tried to finish his food quickly. Maybe he could text his Italian for a minute before the other went to bed... "And yes, Feliciano.~ You're friends with him, ja? I was just about to text him; maybe I could tell him you said hi, Luddy."

He laughed again, pulling out his phone as he leaned back in his chair, scrolling through his contacts. When Gilbert saw his name, he made a small 'tch' sound and began to text him.

_Are you still awake, if not, than I am sorry and ignore me.. Oh, Luddy says hi~ _

He sent the message, sighing soundly as he stared at the younger German.

_Control yourself, control yourself. _Ludwig's conscience chanted through his ears. He composed himself well as he ground his teeth together in frustration. "Ja, we're best friends, Gil. There is no need to tell him I said 'hi'." He muttered through clenched teeth.

He stalked closer to his brother as he heard a strange chick noise was made. "You really should change your text tone, Bruder." He remarked, shaking his head at how childish his older brother really was. His eyes glazed over his brother's phone in curiosity, wanting to know what he was talking to his Italian about.

_Si~ I made it home just fine! ^-^ Oh! Luddy? ~ Tell him I said Ciao!_ He read off his brother's screen. He smiled slightly at the cheerful message. _Wait..._ He thought. That message wasn't directed straight to him. It was sent to his _brother_. _Gott... You're not jealous of him... Just because he got to see Feliciano... Just because he got to spend time _alone _with the oblivious Italian..._

Gilbert chuckled to himself as the remark, shrugging. "When I find an awesome ringtone, I will change it. But for now, this is what'll have." He read over the message, looking behind himself to his younger brother. "If you didn't read, Feli says ciao Luddy~.." He tried to reenact Feliciano's cheery, adorable voice, not being able to as much as he wanted to.

_I am glad you got home okay, I would hate for something bad to happen to such a cute Italian like you~_ The German chuckled at his own message, a hand going to run through his white hair_. Did your parents find you out, or is everything okay over there?_ He added in, sending the message soon after, finishing his food.

"So, you heard what happened at school today, ja Ludwig?" He asked standing and turning to face the younger German. "I mean... About what happened to me and that dumbass teacher.."

Ludwig decided to ignore his brother's lame impression of the sweet Italian, but he really did butcher Feliciano's voice and accent. He shuddered slightly at the thought of his sweet Italian talking in that voice.

"Ja, they called me up to the office right after you left." He stated, pushing his negative thoughts to the side for a while. "You need to stop with your antics. After the trouble you get in, it worries me that you can't make it on your own." He put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to comfort him a little.

* * *

Felicano stood on the doorstep, pacing around anxiously wondering what to do next. _Be sneaky! Be Quiet!_ The thoughts kept whirling around in his consciousness. He quietly picked out his phone from his pocket and dialed his brother's number.

"Lovi, I'm here!" He whispered to the phone in his hand, his heart beating frantically at the thought of being caught sneaking into his own home.

"Yeah yeah, idiota." He heard his brother mumble angrily on the other line. "I'm on my way down. Don't fret so much. Our parents sleep so heavily, they wouldn't even be able to hear Antonio's pet bull ram into their expensive, precious, red Lamborghini."

Feliciano giggled gently. "Si, you do have a point." He said to himself, seeing that his brother had hung up on him. The Italian heard the click of the lock sound and he couldn't hide the goofy grin that was spread clear as day on his face.

The door opened swiftly to show a tired Lovino, who was already in his tomato print pajamas. "C'mon, idiota. Time for bed." He mumbled huskily, pulling his oblivious brother into their house, making sure to shut and lock the door behind them.

"Si, si." Felciano cheered, almost running up the stairs to his room. He burst into his room giddily, pulling a pair of pajamas immediately from one of his many drawers. He put them on in haste, tired from the night's events.

He heard a thump on the ground as his phone fell and started violently vibrating. "Hmm~" he mused, snatching it up as he plopped down in his bed. "Two more messages from Gil~" he sang to himself, flipping open his phone and skimming through the messages. Smiling to himself, he slid open the keypad and started typing away.

_No no, everything's just fine~ ^o^ Oh! And I forgot to ask. How is Luddy doing? I haven't heard from him since Tuesday!_

**Translation Note:**

**il mio amore – My love (Italian)**

**Gott – God (German)**

**Lieber Gott- Mother of God (German)**

**Bruder- Brother (German)**

**Mein Gott – (No! Not Prussia's character song, you scallywag, you!~) My God (German) **


	7. EDIT UPDATE

Ok, so I have just recovered from my writer's slump, and let me tell you. I"M READY TO CONTINUE MY STORIES! :D Which mean I'll be updating this one sometime this month~ Unfortunately. The person I was writing this particular story with hasn't been responding :/ so I'll just continue it by myself. Thank you all for your patience ^^ And as a reward for being so patient, I'll give you a preview of my new upcoming Englandcest (1p! x 2p! England) fic. ^^; I really am truly sorry for keeping all of my lovely readers waiting. Till next update.~

PREVIEW:

Messages from a Parallel Universe

"That'll be about eighty pounds for that one there, lad." A stout salesman from 'Wiseman's Choice Antiques' jabbered out in a heavily accented British grunt, hastily pulling himself from the stool he had been lazily loafing about on.

He raised one of his fairly plump fingers to the front of the dusty little shop, pointing directly at a well kempt vintage mirror a young customer had been eyeing warily.

"E-eighty pounds?!" the young man cried out in disbelief, a pile of sweat forming just above his brow. He turned his bright green eyes towards the worker, staring into the man's boring grey eyes with a mortified expression.

"Afraid so, lad." The worker replied with a monotone voice. He shrugged towards the younger man, pulling out a newspaper from below the desk. "Don't like it, don't buy it," he muttered, half-heartedly sitting back on the stool, kicking his feet up onto the table before him. He stuck his nose into the newspaper, not wanting to converse with his customer any longer than need be.

The customer, an Arthur Kirkland, paced around the little shop slowly, sauntering his way over to said mirror deep in thought. He cautiously ran his pale hand down the frame of the fragile antique, having an internal argument with himself. Should he spend such well earned money on this flimsy little thing, or should he spend his money elsewhere, on something that might be of better taste, or have more appeal with people that visited his house often.

He pursed his pinkish lips childishly in thought, whilst his striking green eyes surveyed the other merchandise that was covered in mountains of dust and piles of cobwebs. From under his shaggy blonde hair, none of the other objects had quite fancied the gentleman like this mirror had. Something about this particular mirror peaked his interest; it had an alluring aura around it.

Begrudgingly, the British man dragged himself towards the back of the shop to purchase the mesmerizing item.

"I'll take it." He mumbled roughly, pulling out his old, worn out wallet which had his country's flag plastered onto the front of it.

'_If_ _only that bloody frog, Francis hadn't of completely obliterated my old stand-up mirror, I wouldn't have to go through all this bloody trouble_!' Arthur thought to himself irritably, his eyebrow twitching up in anger.

Snapping out of his little dazed expression, Arthur hastily pulled the money from his wallet hesitantly, seeing the man across from his put down the newspaper he had apparently been reading.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: **Guess what everyone?~ Yes, that's right!~ I'm back! :D It feels so nice to be writing again. 3 A lot has been happening lately. Love, summer, heartbreak. Oh the joys of life. haha. But anyways. I guess that's enough about me today ^^**

**I hope you all are doing great today and will continue being just as so. :3**

"Well, there will not be any more antics out of me. They kicked me out of the fuckin' place. Kinda rough, seeing as though all I did was break his arm.." He spat, glaring at nothing particular as he felt his phone buzz and ding, smiling again as he read the message.

_'He is doing good... Seems poutier when I told him I was with you. But, that I guess that is just him! Kesesese~'_

He sent the message, sighing as he stood again and walked to the doorway of the dining room.

"I am going to get ready for bed... You should too if you want to get up early for school." He said, waving to his younger brother and walking up to his room.

'Gott, what am I going to do with him...?' The young German wondered wordlessly as he stomped off towards the direction in which his room was found.

Why was he so mad about his brother hanging out with Feliciano? They were just friends, right? Once he entered the room, he slung the door shut with a loud 'click'. He let out a sad sigh as he lunged himself onto his mattress, agonizing thoughts rattling through his mind. He shifted himself so that he was lying on his back, glaring at his ceiling as he tried to clear his mind.

"School..." He muttered in a strained voice.

He dreaded the next day. Having seen the distressed look on Feliciano's face earlier that afternoon as he fled school in tears... Ludwig honestly didn't know if he could see the Italian depressed like that again. The German grunted and rolled around as his stomach churned in distaste. He rubbed his tired eyes as he lay in the darkness. Tomorrow would be better. He thought desperately as he was lulled into a restless slumber.

Feliciano rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn as he read Gilbert's message. He giggled tiredly as he let his fingers glide on the keypad.

_'He needs to smile more really~ he's a great friend though! ^^ hey, Gil. I'm reeeaallllyy tired so I'm going to get some sleep! Sweet dreams3 _'

Satisfied with his message, the Italian plugged in his phone for the night.

"Goodnight Gil." He mumbled as he fell to sleep.

Gilbert sighed as he lay on his bed, holding his phone above his he'd as he texted Feliciano back and forth. He started thinking about his younger brother for a moment, seeing how jealous Ludwig got made him feel pretty bad, but he couldn't help if he really liked Feliciano... When he got the last text message, he sighed sadly, typing back slowly.

_'Ah, okay. I will talk to you later Feli, and you have sweet dreams too~' _

After sending the message, the German put his phone on the nightstand beside his bed and turned on his side.

"How could I fall asleep with so many thoughts on my mind?" He asked himself, closing his eyes anyways as he tried to fall asleep.

The next morning, Feliciano woke up to his overly romantic alarm; a song he had particularly loved called 'Ti Amo' by some Italian artist he didn't know the name of.

"Nggh, veeeeeee~." He whined, sluggishly reaching towards said clock, feeling an urge to start singing along with the catchy tune. He stood from his bed, groggily rubbing his eyes as he trudged toward his clock, singing along with it.

"Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando. E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro, Prima di fare I'amore. Vesti la rabbia di pace e sottane sulla luce. Lo ti amo e chiedo perdono. Ricordi chi sono. Ti amo~" He sang out in his native tongue softly, holding his hand close to his heart, thinking of Gilbert as he sang.

He lay back in his bed after retrieving his phone and turning the alarm off. Now he had another problem that had arisen.

'How am I going to make them think I'm sick, ve?' He wondered, the ideas whizzing around in his head like rockets.

He stared at his white ceiling, his brow furrowed as he full heartedly concentrated on devising his plan. He gave a small, experimental cough. He giggled gently, seeing to that his little sick act might just work. He happily opened his phone's keypad to send Gil a quick text message.

'You up yet?~ 3'

Seeing that the message sent, the young Italian started fidgeting nervously on his bed. What if Gilbert was still sleeping? Was the German going to get mad that he texted him so early in the morning? He whimpered as a few minutes went by without a reply. He sighed sadly, maybe he was overreacting a little… He lay back in his bed solemnly, falling back to sleep soon enough.

"Feli! Get the fuck up! We're going to be late!" he heard his hotheaded brother yelling, ripping him from his peaceful dreamland.

Feliciano flew up, startling the once fuming Lovino.

"V-vee, I-I don't feel too," he coughed gently. "h-hot, Lovi." He complained, raising a shaky hand to pull on his brother's sleeve weakly. "P-please don't make me go to school." He mumbled sadly, tears forming at the brim of his eyes as he spoke.

Lovino eyed his younger brother suspiciously. He pursed his lips and ran a hand through his neatly done hair.

"F-fine, dammit. But if you're faking this just because of that damn potato muncher, I'll fucking castrate you with a spoon!" he threatened, wagging his index finger in Feliciano's face. He gave the younger a wide, creepy sort of smirk. "AND,' he continued, placing his hands on his hips stubbornly. "I WON'T hesitate to use a fucking pen as a substitute if I can't find a spoon!" he warned, narrowing his eyes to glare darkly down at Feliciano, who had hidden under the covers out of fear.

Lovino smiled victoriously, sending one more glare in his sibling's direction as he spun around.

"Oh. And Feli," he added suddenly, a hint of anger in his voice. "The other potato called yesterday. Wanted to know how you were doing or some fucking useless shit." He scowled, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. "Keep those damn potato brothers in fucking check." He mumbled, taking his brother's absence of talking as a sign to leave. He made his way to the door, about to walk out.

"F-feel better, d-d-d-dammit." he mumbled, slamming the door shut in embarrassment as he ran to catch his bus.

The younger Italian smiled softly. "That's nice of you fratello."he murmured to himself before he cuddled up in his blankets cozily.

**Translation Note:**

**Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando. E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro, Prima di fare I'amore. Vesti la rabbia di pace e sottane sulla luce. Lo ti amo e chiedo perdono. Ricordi chi sono. Ti amo** - Let me embrace a woman who irons singing. And then had a few 'teasing, before making love. Dress up the anger of peace and skirts on the light. I love you and I ask forgiveness. Remember who I am. I love you


End file.
